Quest for Camelot
Quest for Camelot is a 1998 American animated feature film from Warner Bros. Animation, based on the novel The King's Damosel by Vera Chapman, starring the voices of Jessalyn Gilsig, Cary Elwes, Gary Oldman, Eric Idle, Don Rickles, Jane Seymour, Pierce Brosnan, Bronson Pinchot, Jaleel White, Gabriel Byrne, John Gielgud, and Frank Welker, with the singing voices of Céline Dion, Bryan White, and Andrea Corr. The film is about a sprited teenage girl named Kayley who wants to be a knight of the Round Table in Camelot like her father Sir Lionel, a blind young man named Garrett who wishes only to be left alone, and their quest to find Excalibur. Plot A young girl named Kayley desires to become a knight of the Round Table like her father Sir Lionel in the kingdom of Camelot and wishes to accompany him when the knights are called to a special meeting with King Arthur, but he kindly objects that she is too young and promises to take her someday. When the knights arrive at Camelot (United We Stand), Sir Ruber (who has gone mad with power and seeks riches from his position as a knight of the Round Table) attacks Arthur. Mortally wounding Lionel with his mace, he is ultimately driven off by the other knights after Arthur strikes him down with Excalibur. After Lionel dies, Kayley must learn to live without him. Inspired by her father's bravery (On My Father's Wings), she spends ten years tending to her family farm. Now a young woman, Kayley is still much of a dreamer and still wishes to be a knight, much against her mother Julianna's wishes. Her dream seems to pay off though, when the knights again gather with King Arthur and Merlin to discuss the era of peace among the kingdom when a gryphon flies in, attacks and wounds Arthur and takes the sword Excalibur. Merlin summons a falcon with silver wings called Ayden to face the gryphon. After a furious fight, the gryphon drops the sword into the Forbidden Forest and loses it. He reports this to Ruber. The call goes out across the land that Excalibur had been stolen, but Kayley's mother forbids her to go out after it. Shortly thereafter, Ruber comes to pay Julianna a visit, planning to use her to gain access to Camelot and introducing a magic potion that he had gotten that combines his men (and by accident, a chicken) with an assorted array of weapons (Ruber). During the festivities, Kayley manages to free herself and escapes capture by fleeing to the Forbidden Forest (The Prayer), whose enchanted plant and animal life prevent Ruber's army from following her. The chicken, now named Bladebeak, is ordered to follow Kayley and report her whereabouts to Ruber. While lost in the forest, Kayley comes across Garrett, a handsome yet blind hermit who wants to be left alone (I Stand Alone). He grudgingly helps Kayley find Excalibur. Guided by Ayden, they manage to find the scabbard of the sword in the footprints of a giant. As they make their way into dragon infested mountains, they come across a conjoined two-headed dragon - the sophisticated and intelligent Devon and the boorish but loyal Cornwall. Thanks to the bullying from the rest of the dragons due to their differences and their inability to fly, they want nothing more than to be apart from one another (If I Didn't have You). Developing a friendship toward Kayley, they join the party. Due to Kayley's insistence, Garrett misses a key warning from Ayden and is injured in an attack. During the escape, Kayley uses the forest's plants to heal Garrett's wounds, and they develop a mutual attraction and feelings towards one another (Looking Through Your Eyes). Soon they come across the giant who is using the sword as a toothpick and manage to outwit Ruber again, trapping him and his minions with the giant as they slide uncontrollably down the mountainside. Garrett returns to the forest, having grown distant from the world of men and preferring to stay in the forest. Kayley starts toward Camelot, sword in hand, but is captured by Ruber's men. Devon and Cornwall discover their power of flight, which only works when they cooperate or agree on something mutually. They rejoin Garrett, who mounts a rescue mission, but Ruber manages to gain entry to Camelot via disguise and traps himself with King Arthur with Excalibur; now grafted to his arm with his magic potion. Kayley is held prisoner in the back of the cart, but is freed by Bladebeak. Kayley and Garrett manage to fight their way with their friends' help to join with Arthur and in a fight, they manage to trick Ruber into inserting the sword back into the stone it had been pulled from. The magical forces conflict and completely disintegrate Ruber, leaving the kingdom free again. The magic that spills on the kingdom separates all of Ruber's men (and Bladebeak) from their weapons and separates Devon and Cornwall, but the pair decide to reunite before the magic dissipates. Soon after Kayley and Garrett are knighted as members of the round table, and they share a kiss. As the pair ride off into the sunset, their horse has a flag mounted to its back reading "Just Knighted". Cast ''InuYasha'' *Richard Cox - Inuyasha - one of the main protagonists of the InuYasha series. *Moneca Stori - Kagome Higurashi - one of the main protagonists of the InuYasha series. *Candace Moore - Sango *Kirby Morrow - Miroku *Jillian Michaels - Shippō Characters of the film *Jessalyn Gilsig (Andrea Corr, singing; Sarah Freeman, young; Athanassios Vakalis, animation) as Kayley, a farm girl with dreams of becoming a knight like her father. Kayley is based on the character Lynette from The King's Damosel, who was an expanded version of Lynette of Arthurian legend. *Cary Elwes (Bryan White, singing; Chrystal Klabunde, animation) as Garrett, a blind hermit who once dreamed of becoming a knight. Garrett is a combination of two characters from The King's Damosel: The knight-in-disguise Gareth (from Arthurian legend) and the blind cave-dweller Lucius (an original character in the novel). Lynn Manning served as an advisor on blindness and martial arts. *Gary Oldman (Alexander Williams, animation) as Ruber, an insane former knight who wishes to conquer Camelot. He is based on the Red Knight. *Eric Idle and Don Rickles (Dan Wagner, animation) as Devon and Cornwall, a two-headed dragon. The two heads dislike each other and have difficulties flying and breathing fire (unlike most dragons). *Jane Seymour (Céline Dion, singing; Cynthia Overman, animation) as Juliana, Kayley's mother and Sir Lionel's widow. *Pierce Brosnan (Steve Perry, singing) as King Arthur, the king of legend. *Bronson Pinchot (Stephen Franck, animation) as the Griffin, a griffin who is Ruber's main henchman. *Jaleel White (Stephen Franck, animation) as Bladebeak; a chicken who is mystically merged with an axe. *Gabriel Byrne as Sir Lionel, Kayley's knighted father; is killed by Ruber early in the movie. *John Gielgud as Merlin, Arthur's legendary wizard friend and Ayden's master. *Frank Welker (Mike Nguyen, animation) as Ayden, the silver-winged falcon owned by Merlin who aids Garrett. Musical Numbers #"CHANGE THE WORLD" - Rie Matsumoto #"United We Stand" - King Arthur & Knights #"On My Father's Wings" - Kayley #"Ruber" - Ruber #"The Prayer" - Juliana #"I Stand Alone" - Garrett #"If I Didn't Have You" - Devon & Cornwall #"Looking Through Your Eyes" - Garrett & Kayley #"I Stand Alone (Reprise)"- Garrett #"My Will" - Mai Matsumuro Quest for Camelot Category:Movies